El orgullo de Gryffindor
by truchita
Summary: Cuando por culpa de Hagrid nos perdimos el gran partido de Ron sentí la necesidad física de ponerle remedio. Weasley is our king, honestly. No podía dejarlo así. Escena perdida de OotP. UST, RHr.


* * *

**EL ORGULLO DE GRYFFINDOR**

**_Por Truchita_**

**_

* * *

_**

_(...) de pronto tuve la corazonada de que sólo estaba haciendo una finta, así que me arriesgué y me lancé hacia la izquierda, es decir, hacia su derecha, y… Bueno, ya visteis lo que pasó- concluyó con modestia, y aunque no hacía ninguna falta se echó el pelo hacia atrás para que pareciera que se lo había alborotado el viento (...) -. Pero¿viste cómo tiraba la escoba cuando llegó al suelo? _

_-Pues...- balbuceó Harry._

_-Mira, Ron, la verdad es que no, no lo vimos- confesó Hermione tras suspirar profundamente. Dejó el libro que tenía en las manos y miró a Ron como si se disculpara -. De hecho, lo único que Harry y yo vimos del partido fue el primer gol de Davies._

_En ese momento, el pelo de Ron, cuidadosamente desordenado, pareció ponerse mustio de la desilusión._

_-¿No visteis el partido?- preguntó débilmente mirando primero al uno y luego a la otra -. ¿No visteis ninguno de mis paradones?_

_-Pues... no- repuso Hermione, y extendió una mano hacia él en un gesto apaciguador -. Nosotros no nos habríamos ido por nada del mundo, Ron, pero no tuvimos más remedio._

_-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Ron, que se estaba poniendo muy colorado -. ¿Y como es eso?_

_-Fue Hagrid- intervino Harry._

"La Orden del Fénix". Capítulo 31, pág. 726

* * *

A veces le daba la sensación de que el suelo era inestable bajo sus pies, natillas que se balanceaban en un enorme recipiente esférico. A veces parecía que el silencio se lo tragaba todo para permitirle escuchar el crujido de sus huesos mientras crecían, crick, crack, a un ritmo casi tan imperceptible como el segundero de un reloj. 

A veces, muy pocas, Ron Weasley dejaba de ser aquel holgazán despistado con la madurez emocional de una cucharilla de té y mostraba la silueta de lo que se convertiría en muy poco tiempo.

-Pues mira, tendréis que faltar a vuestra promesa, así de sencillo. Pero¿cómo se le ocurre?- gesticulaba, sonaba aplastantemente razonable, increíblemente adulto -. Tenemos exámenes, y nos faltó _esto_ para que nos expulsaran del colegio. Además... ¿os acordáis de Norberto¿Os acordáis de Aragog¿Alguna vez hemos salido bien parados después de liarnos con alguno de los monstruos amigos de Hagrid?

Su mirada era severa e incrédula. Diferente. Sentada cerca de él, con las piernas flexionadas y las rodillas juntas, Hermione notaba la cara caliente y hundía los hombros como una niña reprendida. Reprendida por Ron, ni más ni menos. Merlín, debía ser condenadamente estúpida si alguien tan poco dado a seguir las normas como Ron estaba ahora echándoles un sermón sobre por-qué-no-debemos-hacer-caso-a-Hagrid.

Buscó su voz. Titubeó.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que...

No lo hacía a propósito, lo sabía perfectamente. La primera vez había sido un gesto algo vanidoso, embargado por la emoción de contar sus hazañas en el campo de quidditch, pero ahora Ron no se revolvía el pelo porque quisiera resultar atractivo, no. Hermione lo sabía. Sólo estaba preocupado y nervioso y lo pagaba con sus mechones pelirrojos, que brillaban como una sabrosa calabaza bajo el sol de mayo, haciendo que el estómago de la chica diera una voltereta.

Lo oyó farfullar sobre el hermano de Hagrid. A Hermione no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que un gigante de cinco metros con escaso conocimiento del inglés la llamase _Hermy_. Le hacía pensar en películas viejas, helicópteros muggles y el Empire State, y Hermione siempre había tenido miedo a las alturas. Pero, por alguna razón, oír a Ron diciendo que a tal vez _no tengamos que acercarnos a Grawp_, con esa voz que a veces descendía dos octavas de golpe y convertía sus rodillas en gelatina, le hacía sentirse mejor.

También inestable.

Y consciente de que estaba creciendo. Que ya no era una niña y Ron estaba allí, con sus vaqueros viejos, la espalda apoyada en el tronco del roble y una camiseta tan azul como sus ojos y el cielo que se cernía sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, aquel domingo de mayo en que el orgullo de Gryffindor rugía por todos los rincones.

Habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch. Ron había sido el héroe del partido y ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos había estado allí para verlo. Hermione se sintió mal, se sintió... -_infiel_- culpable -_infiel_-, traidora -_infiel_-, desleal -_infiel, infiel, infiel_-.

_No es como si me hubiese enrollado con otro_.

Podía notar la sangre en sus mejillas y una vocecita cantarina haciéndole preguntas inoportunas que reverberaban por los vericuetos de su cabeza y que, a pesar de ser una sabelotodo, no sabía contestar.

_¿Y qué si lo hicieras? Ron y tú sólo sois amigos¿no?_

Amigos, sí. Sólo amigos. Y los amigos tenían que ser leales. Los amigos se apoyaban unos a otros y se daban ánimos en los partidos de final de copa, no desaparecían sin avisar para ir a buscar gigantes analfabetos al Bosque Prohibido. Ni tampoco seguían con la mirada el rastro de sudor que se deslizaba desde una sien pelirroja hasta el interior de la camiseta como quien mira un vaso de agua después de pasar la eternidad y un día en el desierto.

_Flash_.

Un fogonazo la dejó ciega durante unos instantes en que los colores se fundían y todo perdía forma, invadido por el blanco.

-¡Weasley¡Ron¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

El timbre eufórico se delató y Hermione supo quién había sacado aquella foto antes de rescuperar del todo la vista. Oyó a Harry protestando entre dientes mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía los vaqueros.

-Mierda. Decidle que me voy a cumplir un castigo de Snape.

Una desconocida oleada de rabia la sacudió de arriba abajo y contestó sin pensar, la voz ligeramente tensa.

-Quiere hablar con Ron, Harry, no contigo.

No supo si la habían oído o no ni si lo que acababa de decir tuvo algún efecto en ellos dos, porque un nuevo flash hizo que parpadeara varias veces antes de poder ver el ceño fruncido en la cara todavía infantil de Colin Creevey.

-¿Y Harry?

Circe bendita. Que alguien la sujetara o lo estrangularía allí mismo. Era Ron el que había ganado el partido, _Ron_, y no Harry. Ron Weasley, que se sentía insignificante ante sus hermanos y ante amigos que se convertían en héroes desde la cuna. Harry no tenía el más mínimo interés periodístico en aquel momento, maldita sea.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Está en...

_Flash_.

Iba a convertir aquella endemoniada cámara de fotos en un yunque si Colin no dejaba de darle con el flash en las narices. Cuando consiguió que desaparecieran los destellos verdosos de su campo de visión, Hermione vio que el entusiasmado muchacho la miraba con curiosidad.

-Tú eres la mejor amiga de Ron¿verdad?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba sonriendo, asintiendo con la cabeza y notando algo muy agradable expandiéndose por su pecho. Satisfacción, quizá.

-Genial, te preguntaré algunas cosas para completar la entrevista que le haga a Ron.

-Ahora no, Colin.

La voz derrotada y el pelo revuelto. Ron ofrecía un aspecto tan miserable como si lo hubiera vapuleado el Sauce Boxeador. O como si haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch no le hiciera tanta ilusión desde que sabía que sus mejores amigos no lo habían visto jugar.

-Vamos, Ron. La noticia saldrá en portada- le animó Colin.

-Menuda novedad.

-Habrá una foto tuya en titulares: _Ron Weasley, el orgullo de Gryffindor._

-Ganamos todos.

-¡Fuiste la estrella del partido!

-Yo creo que pasé bastante desapercibido.

Fue como beber leche agria. Algo amargo e intenso que le abrasaba la garganta y le daba escalofríos. Exactamente igual que los ojos de Ron, azules y dolidos. Acusadores.

_Traidora_.

-Está bien- suspiró Colin, armado de pluma y pergamino y girándose hacia ella -. ¿Desde cuándo sois amigos Ron y tú?

Hermione no sabía a dónde mirar.

-Desde primer curso.

-Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo. Supongo que lo conoces muy bien.

La culpa latía bajo su piel en olas que obedecían al resentimiento furioso del pelirrojo.

_Desleal_.

-Sí- consiguió decir.

-Todo el mundo tiene mitos¿Ron también?

Sintió una ternura agridulce al pensar en los posters de su habitación y en su pelo naranja.

-Adora a los Cannons.

Pausa. Rasgueo de pluma, rasgueo, rasgueo. Colin la miró y preguntó de nuevo.

-El partido de ayer fue muy reñido. Davies empezó fuerte pero Ron reaccionó en seguida con unas paradas espectaculares que dieron la victoria a Gryffindor- pausa, silencio. Colin era un canijo, pero también un maestro del suspense -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella no dudó ni un segundo.

-Orgullosa.

Levantó la cabeza y se estrelló con aquellos ojos claros e inmensos que la miraban desconcertados.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de Ron.

Cuando lo dijo, sus labios formaron una sonrisa que esperaba que expresase todo lo que sentía, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era. Algo tibio y grande que le aceleraba el pulso. Un violín a punto de estallar.

-¡Ginny¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Otro fogonazo de luz blanca -_¡Me debes una entrevista, Ron!_-, y Colin echó a correr detrás de la pequeña de los Weasley, que se dirigía distraídamente al castillo.

Era mayo, hacía sol y el aire olía a flores silvestres. A la sombra del roble, los ojos de Ron parecían distintos, un poco más oscuros, tan profundos como esa voz que había cambiado hacía un año o un segundo, grave y nocturna, diferente a la suya. Masculina.

-¿De verdad estás orgullosa de mí?

Le deshizo el cerebro y volvió a sentirlo. El suelo que se mecía como un barco a la deriva. Vio la tensión de los músculos que se intuían bajo la camiseta de color azul, hombros enormes, brazos sólidos.

Hermione sonrió para tratar de relajar el ambiente. Le temblaba la voz y sentía el pulso en su cabeza como los cascos de un caballo salvaje.

-Claro que sí, tonto.

Derecha e izquierda, como dos bandos enfrentados en una partida de ajedrez, los mechones pelirrojos de Ron estaban disparados sin ningún control, víctimas de la última revuelta a que los habían sometido sus manos de guardián, intensos como llamaradas bajo el sol de mayo. Cantos de sirena que la obligaron a hundir los dedos en ellos para peinarlos.

Electricidad.

Corriendo a latigazos por todo su cuerpo, parándole el corazón mientras el resto del mundo desaparecía en algo gaseoso que carecía de contorno. El pelo de Ron tenía un tacto sedoso y caliente, resbalaba entre sus dedos como miel diluida. Los ojos azules estaban trabados, fijos en los suyos, más intensos de lo que podía soportar.

Hermione había olvidado cómo se respiraba, qué era el oxígeno y para qué servían las semillas de madreselvas. Ahora sólo era consciente de que tenía quince años y estaba a menos de diez centímetros de distancia de su mejor amigo. Ron Weasley, que se había enfrentado a un troll y a un nido de arañas gigantes y que había escupido babosas sólo por ella. Ron, que parecía un basilisco cuando escuchaba el nombre de Krum y que le había regalado perfume por Navidad, y que ahora estaba allí, cercano y asfixiante, enorme y distinto, mirándola como si lo hubieran hechizado.

Tal vez mirándola como siempre la había mirado.

-¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!

Igual que si hubieran conjurado el _finite incantatem_, Hermione retiró rápidamente la mano y Ron desvió los ojos hacia el grupo de séptimo que cantaba emocionado cerca del lago.

A veces el tiempo parecía tomarse un descanso y paraba el movimiento del mundo durante unos instantes que perdían forma como tinta bajo el agua.

Y cuando decidía retomar su curso la sacudida era tan violenta que los corazones saltaban y los estómagos vibraban, igual que aquel domingo de mayo en que el sol lucía demasiado y se reflejaba en el pelo anaranjado y suave de Ron, tan rojo como sus orejas, con el himno al orgullo de Gryffindor retumbando en los cielos de Escocia.

**(fin)**

27/3/05


End file.
